


Baby Daniel, Real Daniel

by wannabeyourbaby



Series: The PanWinkNiel Bermuda [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, panwinkniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeyourbaby/pseuds/wannabeyourbaby
Summary: "Stupid trio." Sungwoo muttered.He's not pissed. He just thinks they're wasting time when they should be driving Daniel to the hospital asap.





	Baby Daniel, Real Daniel

Daniel was sick. He thought it was just a sore throat with a bit of a headache to be honest. But when he stood up and felt his legs turn into jelly, he knew something was wrong. He collapsed back into his bed.

"Hyung-" He wheezed. His throat was quickly closing. He couldn't even speak. 

He pushed on his elbows to peek at the top bunk across the room because the lower bunk was obviously empty since Jisung isn't back yet as well as the rest of the boys. But his arms were cramping so he bounced heavily back to lying down.

Daniel made grunting noises, in an attempt to get Sungwoo's attention.

It worked.

The older male sat up, clearly half-asleep, as he stuggled to open his eyes and look at Daniel from his upper bunk.

"Niel?" Sungwoo asked, scratching his neck.

"Hyung-" Daniel struggled but no words would come out after.

Sungwoo's eyes immediately snapped open and he clambered off his bed in haste. He jumped two steps down and instantly regretted it after getting cramps. But it didn't stop him from making his way to where Daniel lay, albeit limping.

"Niel! You're burning up! Why didn't you say anything? We should have called manager hyung." Sungwoo was speaking without a single pause, it almost sounded like he's rapping with the speed he's going, his hands flying to touch Daniel's forehead and his own, comparing their temperatures.

But Daniel couldn't even form a reply. He was just wheezing as if his throat was being lodged with a rock.

"Oh my go- wait. I need my phone." Sungwoo removed his hand from Daniel and went to the south wall where he left his phone charging the night before.

He dialled a number and was quickly explaining Daniel's condition. Daniel listened but his head seemed to be splitting into two and his vision was getting clouded with moisture as his fever burnt through.

Sungwoo was motioning at Daniel with his free hand as if to say 'Stay there', or 'Dont go anywhere', or 'I'll be back' , Daniel wasn't sure but he nodded so Sungwoo broke into a sprint out of the room. 

Daniel closed his eyes and wanted to succumb to the weight engulfing his body. But the door flew open and Sungwoo came scurrying back in, his arms overflowing with medicine box, a jug full of water and a basin. A small towel was hanging on his shoulder.

"Niel, the ambulance is on its way." Sungwoo said as he dropped the things on the floor by Daniel's bed. 

At the word 'ambulance' Daniel sat up. The sudden movement made the room spin and he couldn't help but surrender to the pull of the bed.

"Shhhh, stay still." Sungwoo placed a wet towel on Daniel's forehead, rubbing away his sweat and hopefully, his fever. "Don't worry, manager-hyung said it won't make the news. And the kids are on their way from the airport." Daniel smiled, excited at the thought of seeing everyone again. They were only gone one night but Daniel missed the noise of having everyone around already. A minute later, he felt himself dozing off.

When the fever pad was finally absorbing Daniel's temperature, he can finally open his eyes without the world spinning. He saw Sungwoo scrolling down on his phone sitting at the floor right beside Daniel's bed.

Daniel reached for the older's sleeve and pointed at the jug of water.

Sungwoo was helping Daniel drink when the door to their room banged open. 

"Hyung?" It was Jihoon. His eyes were wide with worry as he panted, catching his breath after running so hard. He walked the short distance to Daniel's bed with long strides and he plopped down on the edge of Daniel's bed. Daniel thanked Sungwoo for the water and as the older left to put away the glass, Jihoon took his spot and threw his arms around Daniel's neck. Daniel burrowed his face on Jihoon's neck, trying to inhale the younger's scent but couldn't because of his stuffed nose. When Jihoon touched Daniel's nape, the latter jerked because Jihoon's hand was too cold. Jihoon immediately removed his hand and settled on drawing circles on Daniel's back instead.

"You're back." Daniel whispered and rubbed his nose on Jihoon's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm here. How are you feeling?" Jihoon didn't know why but he was whispering too.

"Good. Now that you're here." Daniel fiddled with Jihoon's coat and found something furry in one of the pockets.

"Hmmm?" Daniel asked as he pulled the plushie free from Jihoon's waist pocket. Daniel knew he saw the small furball somewhere but he couldn't remember where.

"Uhm-that's..." Daniel searched Jihoon's eyes as the younger averted his gaze to anywhere but Daniel.

Daniel went back to resting his head on Jihoon's shoulder, acknowledging the weight that threatened to split his head into two. He closed his eyes and searched blindly for Jihoon's hand, taking it from his back to press on Daniel's cheek. They all heard the chorus of voices coming near as the rest of the members approach and Daniel scooted closer to Jihoon, melting into the younger's body. Jihoon adjusted his sitting position so that he was cradling Daniel. He pressed his hyung's side closer to his chest as Daniel's legs were thrown over Jihoon's lap.

"Daniel-hyung!" Everybody said almost at the same time. The boys were running to flock around the two in the bed. Guanlin crawled to hug Jihoon from the back, reaching over with his long arm to brush up Daniel's hair. Daehwi and Jinyoun kneeled on the floor to check Daniel's temperature while Woojin and Jaehwan occupied their sides. Minhyun was peering down at Daniel when Jisung and Sungwoon entered the room obviously out of breath. The two oldest were shocked at the huddling forms of the younger.

"GUYS! GUYS! YOU HAVE TO MOVE AWAY FROM HIM. PLEASE!" Jisung was pulling Minhyun and whoever he could grab as he stepped back. 

"KIDS, WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE ANOTHER MEMBER TO FEVER! WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN YOU-" Sungwoon was struggling harder than Jisung. He was yanking Woojin's arm but the younger didn't budge.

Sungwoo stepped in and placed a hand on his hyung's shoulder. "It's alright." 

Sungwoo proceeded in a calm manner and kneeled between Daehwi and Jinyoung, placing an arm on each of their shoulders.

"Kids, go and help Daniel pack. He's staying in the hospital. Manager-hyung is coming. He already called an ambulance." Sungwoo told everyone. 

Magically, as if spurred on by a greater force, everybody moved to get up from their positions simultaneously. Jisung and Sungwoon's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as the kids moved in groups to collect duffel bags, while some moved to Daniel's closet. Jihoon and Guanlin were the only ones left consoling a very shaky Daniel who was whining at the possibility of being injected with an iv. Sungwoo let them be because; one, this trio always find ways to cuddle; two, Guanlin and Jihoon are both stubborn, they might even be flu-proof just because they refuse to be infected; and three, Daniel really missed them. 

Sungwoo went to the foot of Daniel's bed to get his stash of gummies and placed it on one of the bags the kids are stuffing. Jisung was nagging again, reminding them to pack for at least 3 days not a whole year and was that a sleeping bag, no need for that because Daniel was for the fourth time, being hospitalized, not going to be a guest on Laws of the Jungle. 

Sungwoo heard Jihoon speaking quietly, his hand soothing Daniel with gentle pats.

"You'll be fine Niel-hyung. We'll visit so you won't get bored." 

But Daniel was still whimpering, he rubbed his cheek against Jihoon's neck in denial.

"You have to get better, hyung." Guanlin said, gently ruffling Daniel's hair with his nose. Guanlin had his face now buried against Jihoon too, Jihoon's shoulder dividing his and Daniel's faces. Sungwoo sat on the bed where Daniel's feet were planted. He placed gentle pats and winced when he realized Daniel's toes were frozen cold. He exchanged a look with Jihoon who looked really, really worried for Daniel. The younger began massaging Daniel's toes for warmth.

Sungwoo looked at his phone to check any update from their manager and started wondering why the ambulance was taking so long.

As if on cue, the screen flashed the manager's picture as the vibration began to signal an incoming call. Sungwoo wasted no time in sliding the button to pick it up. 

"Sungwoo-yah. We need you to drive Daniel to the second nearest hospital. The management didn't want to risk the possible leak of information in case word gets out about the dorm's location. Don't go to the nearby hospital, drive further four streets down and check him there. I got into trouble when I raised my voice against my superior. And I didn't want them to send a stranger to look after Daniel. I know it wouldn't help Daniel too, so... Please, Sungwoo. And I'm sorry I couldn't be there." Sungwoo was about to ask something but the manager has ended the call.

What about the car?

Sungwoo located Jisung and explained the situation. Minhyun listened as well, nodding along. When they all agreed to take Daniel themselves, Jisung, Minhyun, and Sungwoo started picking up the bags the kids have packed. Sungwoon is to take care of the rest while they're gone. But the three who would take Daniel stopped in their tracks the moment their eyes landed on the trio on the bed.

It would be a struggle to untangle the mess of limbs of these children. The trio have fallen asleep. Sungwoo heard Minhyun ask no one in particular how these kids always manage to tangle themselves into one another. Daniel looked like he was wedged between Guanlin and Jihoon. His torso lost somewhere under the tangle of Jihoon and Guanlin's arms. 

It would have looked like nothing was out of the ordinary but Daniel was paler than usual. It alarmed Sungwoo. He started digging between the kids and as they stirred awake, they too freaked out when Daniel remained unconscious. Amidst Jihoon and Guanlin's padded outdoor jackets, they could feel the heat radiating from Daniel. Jihoon looked scared and helpless at the same time as Sungwoo yelled for help to lift Daniel up. Woojin's presence seem to awaken Jihoon from his stupor and he immediately stood to help carry Daniel. Woojin positioned himself at Daniel's feet and Jihoon took his hyung by the armpit. The rest stood ready to catch Daniel in case the pink sausages slip.

When they reached the door, Sungwoo took the lead and scanned the area. He found the manager's personal car parked there but there was no one around. Sungwoo wondered about the key but as he neared, his worries dissipated when he saw the key in the ignition. 

He opened the door to the backseat and held it for the two to place Daniel gently across the seat which was an impossible feat for anyone but Park Woojin. He flexibly wiggled backwards to let Daniel's body in until he reached the opposite door and exited with Minhyun having it opened. When Daniel's head was safely in (they bent his legs to manage it) Jihoon gently laid it on top of a neck pillow Jisung swiftly inserted. 

Daniel's eyes opened. 

"Jyun~" He croaked. "Hate. I hate. Hospi-" Daniel coughed a dry, really painful, cough which made everyone wince. 

"Get in Jihoonie. We have to go." Jisung instructed. Jihoon lifted Daniel's head, removed the neck pillow and slid to sit down and cushion Daniel's head with his lap. Jisung occupied shotgun and motioned for Minhyun to get in. But Minhyun remained standing outside the door where Daniel's feet pointed. Everybody inside the car craned their necks to look at him but they could already hear the steps of someone running. Minhyun helped in lifting Daniel's legs so Guanlin could sit down. He waved at them before he closed the door. 

"Stupid trinity." Sungwoo muttered and stepped on the gas pedal to finally take Daniel to see a real doctor. 

 

"The last time hyung went to the hospital was when he broke his arm." Guanlin reminded everyone. "It's normal he'd hate it." The maknae stroked Daniel's face without so much as bending. He had such long limbs. "Jihoon-hyung, I went to pick Baby Daniel. You dropped him when you carried the real Daniel." Guanlin waved the plushie at Jihoon. Jihoon flushed furiously, swiftly grabbing the furry toy from Guanlin's grasp. 

Jisung was looking at them through the rearview mirror. He could see Daniel muttering something unintelligible but Jihoon seemed to be replying. He couldn't help but think it's the best decision to have them stay with Daniel. He swore this pair brings the most comfort to Daniel whenever and wherever. Minhyun must have thought this through, as always.

When they reached the hospital, Guanlin was shaking Daniel awake. They all gaped when Daniel, the hardest to wake up, blinked his eyes open at once. He looked a bit disoriented for a second but the moment he saw Guanlin and Jihoon, he smiled. He also seemed to regain a little more energy when he saw Jihoon holding a white furball in his hand. 

"Me." Daniel said and smiled his front toothy smile, accepting the mini samoyed puppy from Jihoon. He allowed them to pull him to his feet. He slung both arms around Guanlin and Jihoon and limped towards the hospital door. Sungwoo said he needed to find a parking space so Jisung went with the trio. Jisung looked at Daniel worriedly, he's known Daniel for almost a decade now but he'd never seen him this sick before. He's also never seen him this happy. He can barely walk, nor talk, but his smile was still blinding as he clutched that toy.

**Author's Note:**

> Get well soon, Dan. ㅠㅠ 
> 
> I can't get over Jihoon's apple hair tho. It's too bad it can't make an appearance in this fic. I'm just gonna have to make another one eh?
> 
> PanWinkNiel is baaack~♡


End file.
